Fluttering Hearts
by frostedflames
Summary: It's a romance between Harry and Ginny right after the battle. Read and Enjoy. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. :
1. Chapter 1

**My second try on fan fiction. Leave me a review. I would appreciate it. (:**

Silently, Ginny walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, unsure and insecure of herself. She gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Harry's boyish voice said.

She pushed open the door gently. There he was, the boy she has loved ever since she saw him on the train almost seven years ago. But he was different. So much more mature, so much more tired. He had his glorious green eyes trained on her and that made her heart do a flip.

Ginny walked over to him, lightly tracing the smears on his face with her thumb. He continued to look at her. Ginny went to get a wet cloth and came back. Wordlessly, she began to clean the smears and dried blood on his face.

Harry leaned his head into the cloth, feeling the faint trace of heat radiating from Ginny's palms. Ginny's heart quickened and questions flashed through her head. She decided to be silent and enjoy the moment.

After she was done, Harry went into the bathroom to change and wash himself. Leaving Ginny in his dorm.

She fingered the fabric of the sheets with her fingers. She could hear the songs of celebration downstairs, though the grief of lost ones was present. Losing her brother was difficult and saddening, but she knew Fred wouldn't want them to be mournful. She had decided to be strong about it.

Harry came back in a flash. He smiled at her, his black hair wet on his head.

Ginny smiled too but sadness immediately filled her.

"I'll understand if…" Ginny hesitated, "If you don't want to be with me. Perhaps the year apart has made you reconsider…"

Harry looked at her curiously before his expression became a look of horror.

"Oh Ginny, of course not." He said, "I want you. I've always wanted you. You know why we broke up. It's not because of me not loving you… it's for your safety. Nothing's in the way now. And not a day had passed since of separation did I not think of you."

Ginny smiled sadly, "You don't have to do this for me. Be honest with yourself… I'll… accept your decision."

"Ginny," Harry said, stern, "I wasn't trying to make you feel better. I love you."

Ginny gave him a look of doubt.

Harry sighed and walked to her. He leaned down and kissed her jaw. Colour flared on Ginny's face, out of excitement, not embarrassment.

Harry chuckled at her blush, it matched perfectly with her flaming hair. Harry continued and kissed her on the lips. Ginny's rosy lips parted slightly to receive his. His arm snaked around her waist and placed one on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Ginny placed a palm flat on his chest, his beating heart throbbing frantically under her touch.

With that Ginny smiled.

"Now, do you believe me?" Harry asked, his breath ragged.

"Maybe." Ginny said teasingly, unhappy that he stopped kissing her.

Harry moved his lips to her collarbone, raining kisses on her neck, feeling the rush of blood in her veins. She slipped her hand into his dark hair and his into her red hair. She missed this so much. A year apart has made her realize that she missed him more than she knew.

The tiredness Harry felt vanished entirely. Ginny has recharged his tired soul. He could do this forever. The love they feel for each other was stronger than any magic known to the wizard world.

Suddenly, the door of the dormitory crashed open. And in came Ron and Hermione, snogging fiercely, arms tightly wrapped around each other.

Ginny and Harry jumped apart at the sound of the intrusion. The pair of thrashing eels didn't seem to register the fact that they weren't the only ones in the room. Ginny and Harry stared at the two with slack jaws, not knowing what to do. Should they clear their throats to make them acknowledge their presence (If that was even mildly possible)?

"Oh, Ronald." Hermione said between kisses.

"Hm. Our cure to leave." Harry muttered.

He laced his fingers through Ginny's and led her out the dormitory, rather vexed at the intrusion of his best friends.

"Taken them long enough." Ginny said.

Harry's vexation melted at the sound of her familiar voice and he smiled unconsciously.

Harry settled down onto one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. He missed this armchair. It used to be his favourite spot. He had happy memories here. He remembered the endless bickering of Ron and Hermione and the tattoo chats they had on the very same spot…

Ginny sat down onto Harry's lap.

"There's no place else." She said, though the room was empty.

Harry chuckled and kissed her again. She wrapped her arm tightly around his neck and refused to let go of him and simultaneously Harry's arms wrapped around her, enclosing her in his arms, also refusing to let go.

After a while, they broke their kiss and lay on the armchair. Ginny curled up into a ball against him and Harry stroked her hair soothingly.

Ginny fell asleep in his arms and he smiled at her sleeping face. She looked peaceful and even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Ginny smiled in her sleep, content.

Harry smiled too. A strong promising future was now set before him instead of a dark road of evilness and death.

Admiring the beauty in his arms, he thought perhaps, he was going to have a happy ending after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll continue to write as Inspiration comes (:**

"Ron!" Lavender shouted, her blonde hair flying.

She crashed into Ron and wrapped her arms around his head. Ron struggled to breath.

"Oh Ron, I was so worried." She cried, "And… and… I just realized that… I still have feelings for you. Oh Ron, I'm so sorry."

Ron tried to pry her off but she stuck on to him like glue.

"Excuse me." Hermione cleared her throat beside him.

Lavender threw her a murderous look and said, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"We're um…" Ron stuttered, still struggling to get the blonde girl off of him.

"We're together now." Hermione said harshly.

"Ron, you… you…" Lavender broke down in tears, turned and fled.

"Hermione, you didn't need to be that harsh." Ron said, rubbing his elbow.

"What?" Hermione demanded, "Do you still like her?"

"No… I mean yes, as a friend, Lav's okay." Ron stuttered.

"So, you still like her." Hermione said, "Glad we got that one clear."

She stormed off to the girls' dormitory, leaving an awe struck Ron standing in the middle of the common room. He saw Harry and Ginny sitting in their favourite spot, snogging. And that did not lighten his mood.

He stormed to where they sat and plopped down beside Harry roughly, causing Ginny to bounce.

"That was really stupid of you." Ginny said.

"What? You mean you were aware of what was happening even when you were trying to eat Harry's face?" Ron almost shouted.

Harry's eyebrows went up to his hairline. He wasn't quite aware of what they were talking about.

Ginny ignored his brother's remark, "Talking about your ex with Hermione is bad enough and you just admitted that you have lingering feelings for Lavender. What did you expect?"

"I don't have lingering feelings for her!" Ron said, disgusted.

"That was what you told Hermione." Ginny scoffed.

"Was that what you interpreted from our conversation just now, mate?" Ron turned to Harry.

Harry stared at him with wide eyes and shrugged, still clueless.

Ron mistook it as a yes and grunted, extremely annoyed.

"So, your relationship with her didn't even last for twenty four hours." Ginny said, amused and sorry for Hermione.

"They broke up?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron grunted.

"Yes, if you refuse to apologize and correct what you just said." Ginny scoffed.

"But… I wasn't the one who made a mistake." Ron complained.

"Does it matter?" Ginny asked. "You better make it up to her soon. Krum wouldn't miss this chance."

"Krum?" Ron said, incredulous and angry.

"Yes. The wizard Harry competed against in his fourth year." Ginny said, "Or is your tiny brain too small to allow this little detail to stay?"

"Fine." Ron surrendered, "I'll talk to her later."

He muttered a curse and something that sounded suspiciously like the words 'witches' and 'girls'. Ginny went back to kiss Harry, ignoring her muttering loony brother completely.


End file.
